


Run

by rebshortcake (Rebcake)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/rebshortcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, all you can do is run. Two drabbles for <i>Becoming, Parts 1 & 2</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**To**

“And you fall for it _every_ time!”  
   
She didn’t even think. She just ran. Ran faster than if her life depended on it, because it wasn’t her life that was at stake. She ran faster than her thoughts, thoughts that only would have screamed at her:  
   
 _What if I’m too late?  
_  
She ran straight through a T-intersection into the park. She cleared a bench, never slowing down. Almost there.  
   
She leapt up the front stairs into the school. She kept going, down the hall, around the corner, through the double doors of the library. Then stopped.

So much blood.

 **Away**   


Okay. Just think this through rationally. What are the most important things, the reasons why I need to be here?  


1\. Family. Well, I got kicked out of the house, so scratch that.

2\. School. I got kicked out of that, too.

3\. Job. I almost got Giles killed. I did get Jenny killed. And Kendra. I’d fire me.

4\. Friends. Even poor, smooshed Willow is mad at me. _“Kick his ass?”_

5\. Lovers. That part of my life is definitely over. Forever.  


It’s settled. I’m going to walk up those bus steps and everybody will be a lot happier.


End file.
